kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
right|40px right|150px right|150px right|150px right|150px Re: Help (from en.wikibooks) Unfortunately I'm not able to help you, I'm only admin at en.wikibooks, I cannot do anything at sq.wikibooks. I'm a bit surprised that there are no admins at sq.wikibooks (b:Speciale:Listusers). I think that users at sq.wikibooks should make a vote and ellect one or two sysops (you can ask for sysop rights at meta:Requests for permissions but you need other users' acceptation). If it is impossible, in urgent cases you should ask one of Stewards for help. --b:en:User:Derbeth Kantonet Zvicër Shiko këtu se edhe kjo është stampë për kantonet e zvicrës. Bëne vetëm njëren prej të dyjave. tung --bet_0 6 Korrik 2006 13:48 (UTC) *Leje kete cka paska qene me heret. Une e bera sepse nuk e dija se ekziston (Puntori 6 Korrik 2006 17:06 (UTC)) :A mundesh te shpjegohesh me qarte se nuk te kuptoj se ku do me dal. Shqiptari * Ka mbaru kjo puna e kantoneve me Bet_0 (Puntori 10 Korrik 2006 12:00 (UTC)) Artikuj nga forumet e internetit A e dini qe artikujt e forumeve te internetit nuk jane burime te sakta informacionesh? :Une ju bera nje sugjerim, qe ta keni parasysh nje gje te tille, kjo ceshtje do diskutohet me siguri ne kuvend me administratoret, qe aktualisht nuk ndodhen ketu. Por nje gje duhet tju kujtoj se artikujt e internetit nuk mund ti marresh duke i kopjuar dhe pastaj ti redaktosh ketu si krijimtaria juaj, kjo nuk lejohet dhe artikulli mund te griset nga administratoret. Te drejten e redaktimit e kane vetem autoret. Nqs. je anetar i forumit dhe redakton artikuj prej andej, kjo nuk do te thote se shkrimet e atjeshme jane enciklopedike. Per kundrazi forumet njihen boterisht si vende ku tregohen peralla. Uni 13 Korrik 2006 13:58 (UTC) *Shum e merr me zjarr ti kete pune.Une sa me perket mua asnjehere nuk i marr artikujt dhe ti bej ne emrin tim por gjithmon i vendoj referencat.Per kete nuk ke te drejt te me akuzosh. Sa per vetetim mund ti shohesh gjith artikujt e postuar nga une dhe nese gjen ndonje pa reference atehere eshte i imi personal por nese nuk eshte menjhere do ta bej me referencen e duhur sepse NUK DUA MEKAT KOT E KOT. Sa i perket definimit te forumit ate e di mire, sugjerimin e pranoj, por gjykimin tend jo. Sa i perket Islamit nese te duket perrall ta bej me dije se nuk eshte perrall, kete ta kesh te qart dhe kerkoj sinqerisht ne kete drejtim te mos me provokosh. Sa i perket forumeve ose shenimeve une i marr dhe i shoh se pari dhe meqe e kam marr punen ne ENCIKLOPEDI me seriozitet atehere dhe shenimet tentoj te e arrin shkallen sa me te larte te seriozitetit. Mos akuzo kot. Kur sugjeron permbaju ne sugjerim e mos ndrysho ne akuza te kota. Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:03 (UTC)) Nuk te akuzoj po ju paralajmeroj qe mos te lodheni kot se mund tju griset artikulli i marre nga interneti nga administratoret. Keshtu ju shkon puna kot. Tung Uni 13 Korrik 2006 14:05 (UTC) Dhe sepse i tregove referencat une e lexova faqen atje dhe vertetova qe redaktimi yt ishte kopje e faqes se internetit. *Po nuk thash se kisha redaktuar kete artikull perse thua keshtu, une thash se e vura per ta redatuar dhe se filliva por shum pak kisha beret per kete artikull. Ok sidoqoft falmenderit per sugjerimin. Vallahi jau di per ndere. (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:11 (UTC)) :Po ti or mik mund ti marrsh prej andej po beji pak rregullime qe mos te mirret vesh kollaj. Ec se u zgjatem shum. Vazhdo se nuk du me te pengu por vetem nje tip te vogel desha me te dhan. *E di se duhej rregulluar por qe zgjedha mes ZBRAZET dhe ARTIKULL JO I MIRE dhe e mora te dyten, tash em nuk e ke. :P Shendet (Puntori 13 Korrik 2006 14:17 (UTC)) Emrat e lumenjve Ideja nuk ishte e keqe, mirepo ka dhe shume lumenj te tjere (Lumi Vjosa) ose liqene (Liqeni i Ohrit) etj. Po e deshiron ti shkruash me formen Drini (lum) eshte ok, por pastaj duhen ndryshuar te gjitha emrat e lumenjte apo liqeneve. Uni * Mendoj se nje emertim i till eshte shum i mire sepse e kategorizon edhe nese nje emer lumi eshte me nje emer tjeter te ndonje gjeje tjeter lumin e identifikon. Nese pajtohesh per nje emertim te till do ti nderroj ngadal edhe lumenjt tjeter. **Sa i perqet liqejve mendoj se me mir eshte te shkruhet : Liqeni i Ohrit, Liqeni Kaspik, Liqeni i Prespes dmth me parashtewsen Liqeni i ***Si thua? (Puntori 16 Korrik 2006 18:10 (UTC)) :Vec zhvendosjeve duhet te kemi kujdes edhe lidhjet qe i ka lumi me ndonje tem tjeter qe edhe atje te ndrrohet nyja. (Puntori 16 Korrik 2006 18:15 (UTC)) ::Shume ne regull, po pata kohe te lire do shoh dhe une mos po te ndihmoj Uni Pajisuni me nje fjalor shqip A perdor ndonje fjalor shqip ti zoti puntor? Shqiptari **Jo more? Po shum i ditshem tu koke bre ti. Po edhe shum nencmues oj ditur tu koke. Jo po une ne arabi jam ka jetoj edhe arabisht tash jam ka flas por po cuditna bre cysh pom kupton ti. a edhe ti e di arabishten a? Po mos ki deni lek ti tma blesh nje fjalor se une skam per at kam met jash teme. Si ste vjen turp me nencmu keshtu o shqiptar? A mos jam une ndonje serb beogradi e ti pom meson ne ket menyr komunikimi a? Turp! Fjalor kam i nderuar edhe nja 2 dit shkoll i kam kalu dhe kam arritur te mesoj se Komunikacion dhe Komunikim dallojne nga kuptimi dhe gjeresia e kuptimit edhe se ska nevoj te perzihen kur gjuha i ka keto 2 terme dhe nuk ka nevoj te perzihen. Une nuk flas nga hamendesia i dituri shqiptar por mundohem te e bej ate te drejten dhe Komunikacionin me buken e ujin edhe me komunikimin sikur ti nuk e perzi. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 10:27 (UTC)) Çfarë gjuhe po flet keshtu more puntor maqedonas. Kushdo që lexon shkrimet e tua e kupton fare mire se duhet ta fillosh abetaren nga fillimi. Shko me mire dhe redakto ke wikipedia e gjuhës së motrës tënde. :Motres sime? (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:00 (UTC)) Po nuk e ke moter e ke teze apo hallë. Shko aty më mirë ose këtu. * Mos nderhy me ne konto time te shkruash asnjehere ste vjen turp si grat e keqia te shkruash qe sdin tjeter vetem te thon fjal kot. I pa cipe. Ti e quan veten shqiptar me ID te ndryshme sillesh si bushter, behu burr more rri stabil duhet te te vij turp te sillesh kaq ndyre. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:16 (UTC)) Mos kerko te bllokosh te tjeret se do te bllokoj vërën e satëme ose tëtë motre dhe pastaj e sheh ti se sa turp ka shqiptari **Ti mundesh te ma bllokosh KARIN asgje me shum e sa per nenen time dhe motren time ti je derr i pa lare nuk mund te ofrohesh afer nderit te tyre. Sa per turp kam gabuar se derri eshte derr dhe nuk flitet per moral. Sa per bllokimin ti po e bllokon veten tende vet me fyerjet tua ore adoleshent i perjetshem. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:20 (UTC)) Shko qetsohu tani dhe mos e kruaj me sumen se te del gjak dhe ska kush me ta qep me. Puno more puntor dhe ule koken se shqiptari ta nok motren **Skam nevoj per qetesim jam duke qeshur se si nje njeri mund te jet keshtu si puna jote. Para nje kompjuteri dhe kaq i poshter zemer felliqur. nena ime e motra ime jan rehat mos ke dert hahaha ncncnc idiot i bir idioti me shum skam cte them, ska nevoj (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 11:30 (UTC)) Shikoni punen tuaj Cfare kerkoni nga te tjeret ju perdorues, te veprojne sipas asaj qe mendoni ju?. Jo, ketu e keni shume gabim. Une u mundova tju ndihmoj duke rikthyer artikujt qe kishit krijuar ju, por me sa shoh qenkeni mosmirenjohes. Ju lutem mos kontaktoni me ke faqja ime e diskutimeve. Problemet qe keni me te tjeret sqarojini me ta. Flm. Uni 18 Korrik 2006 17:22 (UTC) *Flm per sugjerim, sidoqoft une vtem ju sugjerova juve te ruheni se aty nisi sherri, une e kisha Shenjat e komunikacionit, njeriu e beri komunikim, sa per sqarim shih me siper. thash te mos te ndodhe dhe ty sic me ndodhi mua. (Puntori 18 Korrik 2006 19:14 (UTC)) Mbi pyetjen se nga vijne administratoret e Wikipedias. * Miredita! : Me vjen keq por un nuk e di nga jane e nga vijne perdoruesit dhe administratoret e Wikipedias. T´ju them te verteten, une per vete vij nga Bushati i Shkodres, Shqiperi. Tani Bonn, Gjermani. Por ju nese doni te dini se nga vijne te tjeret mund ti pyesni ata. Nje keshille miqesore. Eshte mire qe ju te mos futeni ne grindje me askend sepse askush s´ka te mire nga grindjet. Edhe une kam pasur nje grindje banale me Bet_0. Gje qe s´me ka pelqyer aspak, por gjera qe ndodhin. E kuptova pak vone edhe une. Eshte mire qe grindjet, te cfaredolloj natyre ato qofshin, t´i shperfillni. Mua me kujtohet nje fjale e urte shqiptare qe thote: "Si t´ua besh, t´a bejne e t´a kalojne", gje qe mendoj se vjen nga rregulli i arte i Jezusit (Isa ne Islam): "Gjithçka, pra, që ju dëshironi t`jua bëjnë njerëzit, ua bëni edhe ju atyre", si edhe: "Mos gjykoni, që të mos gjykoheni". "Si te matesh te tjeret, poashtu te masin edhe ty te tjeret". Edhe dicka qe eshte e veshtire te zbatohet nga ne shqiptaret, por jo e pamundur: "Nese dikush te qellon ne faqen e djathte, ktheji edhe tjetren", "Duani armiqtë tuaj, bekoni ata që ju mallkojnë, u bëni të mirë atyre që ju urrejnë, dhe lutuni për ata që ju keqtrajtojnë dhe ju përndjekin", etj. Pra vetem durim, edhe njeriu qe ju ben padrejtesi, ne mos s´e ka kuptuar ende, do t´a kuptoje heret a vone dhe do te pendohet per ate qe ju ka bere. Ne duhet te mesojme te kuptojme se : ne cdo njeri eshte e mira, dhe jo e keqja. E liga sjell ligesine, miresia sjell miresine. PEACE! PAQE! Per cdo gje jeni i mirseardhur tek une, ju e kushdo tjeter. P.S (pas shkrim). Ju lutem mos m´a merrni si predikim, por si nje keshille miqesore mes shqiptaresh. Gjithe te mirat! Leke Mjeku 20 Korrik 2006 12:05 (UTC) ** Asesi te e marr per te keqe. Falmenderit per keshillen. Mir thua por permbatja ndonjehere po permbytet dhe po me kap mllefi edhe pse pom duket qesharak reagimi im (perse une te merrem me ate qe me sulmon meqe nuk e kam afer le te bej cte doje) por ashtu eshte njeriu. Definitivisht do te ignoroj sa me shum qe eshte e munudur (edhe me shum se gjer tani) cdo ngacmim nga te tjeret. Shendet (Puntori 20 Korrik 2006 14:21 (UTC)) Mbi ndryshimet e bera nga ju.. Tek lista Shkrimtarë shqiptarë, kishe be nje nderhyrje tek Albert Ukelli te cilin e kam vendose une. Albert Ukelli eshte poet, shkrimtar dhe gazetar nga Kosova, ka dy libra te botuara ne gjuhen shqipe. Disa nga poezit e tije jane perkthy edhe ne gjuhen suedeze, angleze dhe gjermane. Shkruan edhe ne gjinine e tregimit dhe noveles. Jana Desha te shtoj, nese materialet e plasuara nga une gjenden ne vend te gabuar, jeni te lire t'i rregulloni neper vendet e caktuara. Shume pershendetje Jana ** I kam venduar stampat Dyshim dhe grise per arsye se Wikipedia eshte vetem enciklopedi dmth ka perberje informuese. Nene titullin Albert Ukelli ketu e ke te lejuar te vendosh:: :Biografi, vepra, ngjarje te lidhur drejt per drejt per personin, kurse sa i perket poezive, tregimeve dhe romaneve nese e ke te lejuar nga autori mundesh t'i vendosesh KETU, TEK WIKI LIBRAT SHQIP, ky eshte nje seksion i posacem per libra. **Ja KETU i keni tani poezite e autorit por mir eshte te me thoni titullin e librit te tije qe ti vendojm nen titull te librit, kurse ketu ne WIKIPEDIA do te shkruani dicka mbi autorin psh si per autorin Dritëro Agolli. Shendet (Puntori 2 Gusht 2006 07:29 (UTC)) Azem Hajdari Artikulli nuk eshte i plote. eshte vetem hapi i pare. por nuk eshte i dyshimte. Momenti i vrasjes si dhe motivet e saj jane te njohura. Jaho Mulosmani ka pranuar se ka marre pjese ne vrasjen e Azem Hajdarit si dhe ka dhene detaje te hollesishme per organizimin e saj. e njejta gje mund te thuhet per deshmine perpara gjykates te Muldakes. Vendimi i gjykates per Mulosmani eshte i formes se prere, megjithese ai eshte ankuar ne Gjykaten e Strasburgut.129.240.157.94 4 Gusht 2006 13:36 (UTC)